Harry Potter and the Uchiha Girl
by Monster King
Summary: Harry Potter has a sort of secret that he has been keeping from the rest of Wizarding Britain which wouldn't approve of it what is it? HarryxOC Rated T for now but as the stories rating indicates which I have rated as such to be safe it may go to M Please Enjoy the story and If you don't than do not read past Chapter One. Have just posted in this story a important annoncement
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Uchiha Girl

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Spell/Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A SPELL'

_Thoughts/Documents Being Read/ Flashback Dialogue_

_Flashback Conversation_

'_Flashback Using a Spell'_

_FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

'_FLASHBACK SHOUTING A SPELL'_

(Side Notes/Start Flashback)

Arc One: The Order of the Phoenix redone

Chapter One: Enter the Uchiha Girl

_They met when they were six during a visit which in reality was a month long mission conducted by Amane's father Fugaku to Great Britain in Little Whinging Park where they became fast friends. Amane later followed Harry back to his home and after learning about his predicament managed to get her father to persuade the Dursleys to treat Harry better which for the most part they did though he did sustain verbal abuse still. During that month the youngest Uchiha heir and Harry grew close enough that Fugaku promised Amane that he would return twice a year to Britain to see her new friend as she did not have many friends back in Konoha. Later by the time Harry received his Hogwarts letter of acceptance their relationship had evolved to romance levels and she was seeing him at least four times a year fortunately she from Vernon learned of Harry's new school and later learned all about it from Harry._

_She offered to help him learn more magic but giving the relations between their worlds which Harry pointed out to her she couldn't teach him without arousing suspicion from the British Wizarding World. After the events of the second year Amane whom had unlike Harry started her training in magic at the age of 5 began to insist on training Harry at least in dueling skills. However she was stopped by her father whom told both Amane and Harry about "the trace" a charm that monitored all per the usage of magic by per British definition "underage" Witches and Wizards present in Great Britain. Thus did Amane sigh and Harry feel upset but they could do nothing about this fact, at the end of year three of his schooling at Hogwarts an increasingly irate Amane was becoming more and more worried about Harry's wellbeing._

_But Harry promised her that he could still take care of himself and even though professor Lupin the only competent DADA teacher he had in Hogwarts has he will still continue to learn magic. It was also around this time that Harry met the rest Amane's family her brothers Itachi and Sasuke and her mother Mikoto and received death threats from her brothers when they learned of her romance with Harry. Mikoto however approved of their relationship as she grew fond of Harry during this month long stay in Little Whinging which happened just before Harry's fateful fourth year in Hogwarts. It is now around this time as Harry is being attacked in an alley which connects Magnolia Crescent to Wisteria Walk by Dementors that Amane would reveal part of her power which had been unwillingly enhanced that year to him. _

Time: 6:30 PM

Date: Thursday August 2nd 1995

Location: Muggle World-Great Britain-England-Surrey-Little Whinging-Alley Connecting Magnolia Crescent to Wisteria Walk

'KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!' (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) shouted the angry familiar voice of Amane Uchiha and Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as she spat out a fireball as Large as the Dementor in front of him at said Dementor. The large Fireball streaked towards the Dementor and but was nullified to Amane's shock by the Dementors cold aura but what she did do was gain the monsters attention. He also noticed that his girlfriend's eyes were strangely mostly night black in coloration with a red comet in its center which had a black dot in its middle. _What in Merlin's name happened to her eyes?_ Thought Harry watching as she Apparated out of the way of the charging Dementor strangely unaffected by the Dementors powers.

She reappeared to his front right and he could feel the magic being channeled through her body KATON: KARYUDON! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet) shouted Amane and she just like a dragon breathed fire out of her mouth. The Fire soon engulfed the Dementor and this time an unholy cry of pain came from its form _she actually hurt it!_ Thought the awed Harry whom was drawing confidence from this feat. He then pointed his wand and grinned EXPECTO PATRONUM! Shouted Harry and he could sense Amane's shock as a large silver stag emerged out of his wand and upon seeing the Dementor charged it. The Patronus quickly routed the Dementor and Amane turned around to Harry I thought you couldn't use magic outside of that school of yours? Said Amane.

I can't Amane but I am willing to risk the consequences if it means keeping you safe said Harry as he stared at Amane's unknowns to him Mangekyo Sharingan eyes with curiosity inside his person. As would I gladly go blind to protect you Harry Kun said Amane go blind? Inquired a now concerned Harry shouldn't we help your asshole cousin? Said Amane suddenly pointing at Dudley whom to hers and Harry's disgust was going to be kissed by the Dementor. I will handle this Amane said Harry before turning to the Patronus GET THE DEMENTOR BOY! Shouted Harry pointing to the Dark Creature with his wand. The Stag nodded and reared up on its hind legs before charging the dark creature impaling it with its horns were its heart should have been.

The Dementor went flying backwards and sensing it couldn't win against the Patronus it disappeared Apparating away with a loud pop and around them the cold aura generated by the Dementor disappeared. A warm breeze came through the alley as for them the area around them turned back to normal what kind of thing was that creature? Said Amane now facing Harry with her eyes in their normal state. Amane that was a Dementor a type of Dark Creature and I am willing to bet the Ministry knows of our battle with them by now said the standing sweat covered Harry. It was then that the sounds of someone running towards them filled the alley and Harry quickly made to stow away his wand but it was then that a female voice spoke out loudly.

IDIOT BOY DON'T PUT IT AWAY WHAT IF THERE ARE MORE OF THEM ABOUT?! OH I AM GOING TO KILL MUNDUNGAS FLETCHER! Shouted the voice and Harry and Amane turned around.

End of Chapter One

I will not accept flames (I will delete them) of any sort in your reviews which must be only related to the story and now for Questions and Answers!

Question One: How did Amane gain the Mangekyo Sharingan?

Answer: I will reveal that later in the story but for now please be patient

Question Two: Do the Elemental Nations exist in this story?

Answer: I have modified the Shinobi World to fit the needs of this stories universe so be prepared for some changes that very in their intensity

Question Three: Did the Uchiha Massacre happen in this story?

Answer: I will get to that later

Question Four: You Mentioned Amane wielding magic does that mean Shinobi don't wield Chakra in this story?

Answer: Yes Shinobi don't have Chakra in this story they are all Magic Users in this story sorry if that disappoints you

End of Questions and Answers

On a side note Just for reference as to why my stories have been deleted I have decided not to work on them any more as I have experienced a permanent writers block on them and have run out for Ideas on how to progress with them not to mention a desire to continue on writing them sorry if you enjoyed any of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Uchiha Girl

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Spell/Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A SPELL'

_Thoughts/Documents Being Read/ Flashback Dialogue_

_Flashback Conversation_

'_Flashback Using a Spell'_

_FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

'_FLASHBACK SHOUTING A SPELL'_

(Side Notes/Start Flashback)

Arc One: The Order of the Phoenix redone

Chapter Two: Conversation and Revelation

Time: 6:35 PM

Date: Thursday August 2nd 1995

Location: Muggle World-Great Britain-England-Surrey-Little Whinging-Alley Connecting Magnolia Crescent to Wisteria Walk

IDIOT BOY DON'T PUT IT AWAY WHAT IF THERE ARE MORE OF THEM ABOUT?! OH I AM GOING TO KILL MUNDUNGAS FLETCHER! Shouted the voice and Harry and Amane turned around. What they saw shocked Harry there was his in his opinion crazy old neighbor Mrs. Figg carrying groceries and staring at them both with an interested look on her face but Harry was just plain confused. What… he began but one Arabella Figg whom was actually a squib by the way cut him off I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE HE LEFT! Shouted Figg LEFT TO SEE SOMEONE ABOUT A BATCH OF CAULDRONS THAT FELL OFF THE BROOM she shouted. Who's Mundungas Fletcher? asked Harry in a cautious voice as he could tell that his crazy neighbor was very angry at this Mundungas fellow and the reason he left her did seem quite stupid.

I TOLD HIM I WOULD FLAY HIM ALIVE IF HE LEFT AND NOW LOOK DEMENTORS! Shouted Mrs. Figg and as soon as she said this Harry whom was going to put his wand away froze. You could see the Dementors?! Stated Harry in a shocked voice and Arabella Figg nodded proudly I am as Mundungas knows full well a Squib and while I normally shouldn't be able to see them for some reason I can said Figg. Also as he full well knows Squibs cannot perform magic so how was I supposed to help you?! he left you completely without cover! Growled the Squib angrily. Hold on this Mundungas had been following Harry Kun? Said Amane her eyes narrowed her hands on the Katana strapped on her waistline.

Yes both of us had long been observing Harry for a long time which leaves us to you girl I have seen you and sometimes your family often visiting Harry never once did I imagine you were a witch said Mrs. Figg. _And a very skilled one at that imagine wandless magic at her age!_ Thought Mrs. Figg whom had seen her spit out the fireball from her mouth which she did find to be quite odd. _But how did she and her family escape the notice of the Ministry? And why is she dressed in armor?_ Thought the Squib while eying the sword hand cautiously as she could see how angry the witch was becoming. On Dumbledore's orders we had both been watching Harry for quite some time now may if I may ask a question… started to say Mrs. Figg but she was cut off by Harry.

Dumbledore has been watching me?! Said Harry in disbelief and a sighing Mrs. Figg nodded and when he hears about this I hope Mundungas gets it that bloody bastard abandoning his post snarled Figg. Mrs. Figg than "calmed down" enough to grocery bags in hand march past the two teens and stare down at the form of Dudley Dursley with contempt in her eyes. GET UP YOU USELESS LUMP! Shouted Arabella Figg but Dudley was too shaken to get up so Amane took things into her own hands. After approaching Dudley she knelt down in front of him her sword out Get up Dudley said she coldly and Dudley despite everything was now doing as he was told.

After all he had seen her father Fugaku's power before and only imagined how powerful his raven haired daughter was as he had seen out of the corner of his eyes the battle between them and the Dementors and knew that they had saved him from something. After the shaking sweating Dudley got up off the ground Amane too got off the ground before sheathing her sword and returning to Harry's side. They soon afterwards exited the alley and entered Wisteria walk fully intent on reaching Number 4 Privet Drive as soon as possible.

Time: 6:40 PM

Date: Thursday August 2nd 1995

Location: Muggle World-Great Britain-England-Surrey-Little Whinging-Wisteria Walk

Keep your wand out Harry there is going to be hell to pay anyways the Ministry knows of what happened by now thanks to the Trace and is bound to take action against you soon said a frustrated sounding Arabella Figg. Harry gave her look and she sighed again Never mind the Statute of Secrecy now potter might as well be hanged for a dragon as an egg and god knows if we will be needing it said Arabella. I thought Wizarding Law make for an exception in the case of self-defense for the Statue of Secrecy? Said Amane with curiosity in her voice normally yes said Mrs. Figg. But Harry is not well liked by the Government at the time and his two severe breaches of Wizarding Law are going to give them excuses to move against him she said sadly.

This was exactly what Dumbledore was afraid of said Mrs. Figg before noticing something at the end of the street what's that oh it's just Mr. Prentice nothing to worry about dear so you can hide that knife of yours said Mrs. Figg. Amane nodded and put away her kunai something told her she could trust despite everything that she was saying and the infuriating at least to her implications behind her words Mrs. Figg. She had earlier silently cast a simple Hidden Magic Technique to via basic illusion conceal her presence from the Muggles in the town minus Dudley of course whom she didn't include in her incantation because of his knowledge of the Wizarding World. She had done this just prior to leaving the alley and had informed Arabella Figg of this decision of hers and the Squib approved of it.

How's your interesting variant of the Muggle-Repelling Charm coming along dear? Said the smiling Mrs. Figg the Hidden Magic spell is working just fine Mrs. Figg said Amane. Why have you never told me you were a Squib? Asked Harry and Arabella sighed Dumbledore's orders he felt that you were not yet ready to learn about our world yet she began. Besides do you honestly think that the Dursleys would have let you visit me If you had enjoyed it? said Mrs. Figg with sadness in her voice. Point taken said Harry what were your orders exactly said Amane Cannot tell you miss? Began Arabella Figg now realizing that she didn't know Amane's name.

Amane…Amane Uchiha said Amane holding out her right hand might as well properly introduce myself I am Arabella Figg said Mrs. Figg politely now taking in the appearance of the girl whom was quite beautiful for her age. She had long raven black hair that fell a foot past her shoulders which had bangs falling over her cheeks and she also had onyx black eyes and wore on her body a suit of light armor (typical ANBU armor) and sandals. She carried a sword but no wand on her which made Mrs. Figg guess that all of the girl's magic was done wandless; she was also blessed with a nice body that most girls would envy. Her breasts were easily mid CC cup in size and fit both her chest plate and body perfectly How could Mundungas just leave how am I going to tell Dumbledore about this? Said a Distraught Arabella Figg

You could use my owl Hedwig to contact him offered despite how upset he was Harry whom had a feeling that it was in his best interest for the old wizard to know about this as well. You clearly don't understand the trouble you are likely in with the Ministry Harry thanks to the Trace they have their ways of knowing about these things said the upset Squib. Harry your government from what I have been hearing does not like you very much so I bet the politicians are already as she has said before moving against you said Amane. Why is that by the way have you done something? She said her eyes narrowed he had an near fatal encounter with Voldemort and company during the previous school year said Mrs. Figg.

Amane froze her eyes widened as she heard this for Harry had told her about his skirmishes with said Dark Lord yes dear it was a close one a good friend of his Cedric Diggory was killed by him and the Ministry for their own reasons either refuses to believe it or simply is in a state of extreme denial said Figg. Amane snorted back in my homeland we would have taken this threat more seriously and have taken appropriate measures against that bastard she said the contempt for the British Wizarding Government clearly illustrated in this statement. Dumbledore unlike them is taking action against them as we speak dear so you two can be assured that not everyone denies what is happening said Mrs. Figg. Suddenly a loud pop was heard and the smell of strong alcohol and stale tobacco filled the air and a man appeared and both teens noticed the murderous look on Figg's face.

MUNDUNGAS FLETCHER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! shouted the enraged Squib now Mundungas Fletcher it should be noted didn't appear all too impressive to either of the teens. He was a squat, unshaven man whom wore a tattered overcoat; he had short bandy legs long straggly ginger hair and bloodshot baggy eyes which gave him the appearance of a human basset hound. _So that's Mundungas Fletcher not very impressive at all _thought Both Amane and Harry noting the invisibility cloak he carried as they watched the scene set for the impending showdown between the furious Mrs. Figg and the unimpressive Mundungas Fletcher. Sup Figgy? Said one Mundungas Fletcher carelessly before he noticed the Boy-Who-Lived and his two companions what happened to staying undercover and whom is the girl? Said Fletcher.

I will give you staying undercover! Snarled Mrs. Figg Dementors you useless thief! That's why I am not undercover anymore and exactly why you should have been here earlier! Said the Squib. The Half-Blood thief Wizards face paled considerably at this news D…Dementors?! Said a disbelieving Mundungas Fletcher in a way that made it clear to those around him that he knew that he was going to be in trouble. A smug and angry Arabella Figg nodded her arms crossed Yes Mundungas Dementors and you know that Squibs like me are no good against them said the Squib as she enjoyed the horrified expression on the thief's face. It was then that anger once again crossed the cat loving Squibs face which is why Harry is now in trouble and why you have to tell Dumbledore this and listen good Mundungas I am not going to repeat myself said the Squib.

After getting a whispered briefing as to what to say a fearful and deeply embarrassed Mundungas Fletcher disappeared from the area and that was that.

End of Chapter

I hope to have at least two reviews per chapter so that I have an idea of what kind of things the readers like and dislike about the story and adding onto that providing I can get these reviews I will try to update the story every two to five days. No Questions and Answers this chapter please wait next time for them to be answered and should you have any specific questions please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Uchiha Girl

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Spell/Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A SPELL'

_Thoughts/Documents Being Read/ Flashback Dialogue_

_Flashback Conversation_

'_Flashback Using a Spell'_

_FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

'_FLASHBACK SHOUTING A SPELL'_

(Side Notes/Start Flashback)

Arc One: The Order of the Phoenix redone

Chapter Three: Aftermaths

Time: 7:01 PM

Date: Thursday August 2nd 1995

Location: Muggle World-Great Britain-England-Surrey-Little Whinging-Privet Drive-Number 4-Ground Floor-Kitchen

_Dear Mr. Potter _

_We have received intelligence that you have performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle. The severity of this breach of the Decree of the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Ministry Representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand. As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards Statute of Secrecy We regret to inform you that your presence is required at the Ministry of Magic at 9 AM on August 12__th__._

_Yours Sincerely Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office _

_Ministry of Magic_

As a saddened angered Harry finished reading the letter growls could be heard one coming from the rooms other inhabitant whom were not of the Dursley family as those fellows were out shopping but fully aware that Amane's older brothers Itachi and Sasuke and mother Mikoto were here. _Why always me?!_ Thought a distressed Harry Potter whom held the letter at his side in his left hand while Amane placed a comforting hand on his right shoulder. The other surviving members of the Uchiha head family were further accompanied by Itachi's best friend Shisui Uchiha another "Uchiha Survivor" whom had been invited along with them. Shisui's impression of Magical Britain was that it was a nation of cowards and hypocrites an impression that the other Uchiha's shared.

You're no longer safe here Potter said Itachi and the others in the room nodded in consent tell me something that I do not know Itachi snapped Harry whom was fighting back tears back at his girlfriend's oldest brother. He and Itachi whom held a severe case of overprotectiveness over his sister never really did get along that well but Itachi was respectful of Harry as he had always been able to tell how devoted he was to his sister. SLAM! A loud noise filled the kitchen and they quickly spotted the dazed Owl sitting outside one of the bigger windows Amane quickly hurried over to the bird and opened the window. After she helped the dazed owl in and removed the folded up letter from its right leg she than gave it to

_Harry… _

_Dumbledore has just arrived at the Ministry and he is trying to sort it all out DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLES HOUSE AND DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND! _

_Arthur Weasley_

Harry was quite as he finished reading this letter you know the Albus Dumbledore?! Said a shocked Shisui and a stunned Harry sighed nodding a yes to that statement yes I have known him since I was first sorted into Hogwarts said Harry. Is he as powerful as they say he is? Asked Shisui in a curious tone of voice and Harry nodded yes he is very powerful but as to how powerful I don't know said Harry. It was then that the third owl of the night arrived and once again Amane was about to fetch it but Harry beat her to it strolling right over to the owl, taking out the letter and reading it.

_Dear Mr. Potter _

_Further to our prior letter the Ministry of Magic has reversed its decision to destroy your wand; you may maintain it until your disciplinary hearing on the Twelfth of August at which time an official decision will be made. Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the Ministry has agreed that matters of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries_

_Yours Sincerely Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry smiled to himself _seem I am still going to Hogwarts after all_ thought Harry…

Time: 6:54 PM

Date: Friday August 10th 1995

Muggle World-Great Britain-England-Surrey-Little Whinging-Privet Drive-Number 4-Front Hallway

Mad Eye was locked in a staring contest with the tall foreign witch or rather what he as well as the order of the Pheonix had figured out to be a Kunoichi. It should be noted that the later mentioned Metamorph was currently to the amusement of her companions crushing on one Itachi Uchiha whose friend Shisui and Mother Mikoto where giving the groaning Uchiha looks of amusement on their faces. Still the ever the chick magnet hey Itachi? Said Shisui Uchiha making Itachi whirl around on him a fierce glare in his eyes not now Shisui! Hissed Itachi whom like Mikoto and Shisui himself was in a fighting stance channeling magic threw his body. Tonks blushed because of the comment causing Remus and the other males of the Order group to smirk while Sirius out right laughed at Tonks earning him a fierce glare from her person.

Where is Harry Mercenary? Hissed Mooney with my daughter upstairs said Mikoto not at all intimidated by him after all she had fought worse. Upon hearing this Hermione's and Ron's eyes widened and a proud grin appeared on Sirius's face _Ginny's not going to like this/Harry my boy I am so proud of you!_ Thought the three later mentioned individuals. Suddenly Sasuke whom had just finished going to bathroom appeared out in the hall and the second youngest Heir to Clan Uchiha thinking that he was going to meet new friends had been approaching the group spoke out. Mom whom are these people and what are those sticks in their hands? Said Sasuke in a perfectly innocent tone of voice.

Mad Eye like his companions was caught off guard by Sasuke's appearance and innocent demeanor Sasuke like Amane and Harry both of who were upstairs had no clue as to what was going on and was even less properly prepared for the situation than the Wizards and Older Ninja. Both sides considered themselves to be on Harry's side though for different reasons the Order of the Phoenix had come here to in light of the events earlier this month had come to fetch Harry as well conform the report giving to them by Figg and Fletcher. Hermione and Ron were though not a part of the Order allowed to come along with them by Dumbledore despite Mad Eye's protests that they would "get in the way". Sasuke meet British Wizards…British Wizards meet my Oto said Itachi calmly doing a kind of introduction for both of the mentioned parties Hi I am Sasuke Uchiha pleasure to meet you all said he to the bewildered wizards.

End of Chapter Three

Now For Questions and Answers

Question One: Is there going to be character bashing?

Answer: If there is it is not intentional I consider myself a moderate and try to keep as much in character in terms of how a character behaves as possible just keep that in mind while reading the story folks

Question Two: What does Amane's name mean?

Answer: It means "Sound of the Heavens"

Question Three: How long are you going to maintain this update pace?

Answer: Provided I don't suffer writer's block and keep getting reviews I hope I can continue to keep on updating away at this story

End of Questions and Answers


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Uchiha Girl

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Spell/Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A SPELL'

_Thoughts/Documents Being Read/ Flashback Dialogue_

_Flashback Conversation_

'_Flashback Using a Spell'_

_FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

'_FLASHBACK SHOUTING A SPELL'_

(Side Notes/Start Flashback)

Arc One: The Order of the Phoenix redone

Chapter Four: Enter the Order of the Phoenix Part One

Time: 6:54 PM

Date: Friday August 10th 1995

Location: Muggle World-Great Britain-England-Surrey-Little Whinging-Privet Drive-Number 4-Front Hallway

Nice to meet you two kid now can you three… began Mad Eye Professor? Spoke a sudden familiar and cautious sounding voice of Harry Potter whom was along with Amane Uchiha herself whom stood at his side standing at the top of the stairways behind them. Harry stared at the group below him he recognized most of them it's just that he didn't recognize all of them those variables being the following people. A woman with violet hair whom seemed to be interested in Itachi and a dark skinned man, Harry was thrilled when he spotted Sirius even more so when he saw the approval on his godfathers face. Godfather… began Harry Dumbledore has managed to for the most part clear my name but only amongst Phoenix members said Sirius whom was also occasionally unseen to anyone mentally throwing glances Mikoto's way.

Sirius smiled as Harry began to tear up Harry we are all going to have a long talk about you two said Ron indicating with his fingers the two teenagers causing Harry to tense up and Amane to look both confused and defensive. He never told anyone about you said Hermione why would he from what I have heard on my own British Magic Users have never been good with judgment calls said Itachi a sneer on his face. The British Wizards fumed at this especially Hermione and Mad Eye ITACHI APOLOGISE NOW! Shouted Mikoto angrily giving her son a stern look and the eldest Uchiha heir sighed. Right mom sorry for insulting you said Itachi in halfhearted apology which made Mikoto sigh sorry for my son's behavior said Mikoto to the British Witches and Wizards.

Apology accepted said Sirius and the violet haired girl one Nymphadora Tonks quickly and seeing no way out of it without upsetting their two companions the other British wizards plus witch accepted the apology. Just don't let it happen again said Mad Eye glaring at Itachi whom contemptuously looked back at him. Now if you don't mind me asking why are you all here? Asked Harry to get you to safety said Remus and Harry nodded can I come? Said Amane pleadingly. Mad Eye Mooney the leader of the group sighed at this simple request from the girl whom despite being a Kunoichi he could sense was a good soul thus he gave his consent

Just for reference Harry it was Tonks whom is the reason the Dursleys had left your place said Remus and Tonks grinned proudly at that statement. Sent a letter by Muggle post telling them that they been short listed for the All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition their heading off to the prize giving right now or at least they think they are said the smirking witch. By the way the name is Nymphadora (she shudders) Tonks pleasure to meet you and even though you are a Shinobi if Harry likes you I guess I can too she said giving Harry a nod while throwing a subtle glance at Itachi. Itachi whom like his family and Shisui was impressed and highly amused by what Tonks did spoke up next.

I'm also coming I am not going to leave my baby sister with strangers said the twenty two year old Itachi in a firm voice that broke no argument Mad Eye sighed as he saw the others especially Mikoto whom he had correctly guessed to be the mother nodded determined looks on their faces. But how are you all going to fly with us to Headquarters? Said Mad Eye and the Shinobi all grinned and took out small scrolls that they opened and placed their open palms on chanted a spell (Summoning Technique variant) and to the Wizards shock and jealously withdrew brooms. How did… began Hermione Fuinjutsu is such a wonderful thing especially its base technique said a smiling Mikoto when can we fly? I love flying! Said an enthusiastic Sasuke. Sealing Techniques? Inquired the interested witch whom knew Japanese quite well impressive that you know Japanese very well I shall enlighten you all said Mikoto

A Fuinjutsu is a kind of spell seals or enables us to seal objects of any sort within another object be it an inanimate object living being or even magic within an inanimate object within another object which we enchant with the Fuinjutsu Sealing Technique said Mikoto. We usually prefer enchanted scrolls however to store stuff in they are easier to carry said Mikoto mother doesn't Fuinjutsu enable us to do more stuff than that? Said Sasuke. Provided we have met the right requirements yes it does but not usually said Mikoto before we get going I would like to get some things said Harry. Harry there is something you should now your owl is currently at the headquarters and yes she is fine said Remus pausing a bit before he continued to speak.

By the way this man here is Kingsley Shacklebolt he is like myself, Tonks please call her by her last name she hates her first one, Sirius though he of course is currently inactive and Mad Eye is a member of the Order of the Phoenix said Remus introducing the Dark-skinned Wizard to Harry. Order of the what? Said Harry whom had felt the hidden tension during this time between the British Wizards minus Sirius and Tonks and the Shinobi in the room though they did a remarkably good job of restraining themselves. We shall talk later Harry but for now we should just get you out of here said Mad Eye quickly

End of Chapter Four

Now for Questions and Answers!

Question One: Why so little negative interaction between Wizard and Shinobi? I thought you said the two groups didn't get along!

Answer: They were as I have mentioned restraining themselves why you ask? Well I might mention why in Chapter Five

Question Two: You are implying that you might wright an Itachi/Tonks and Sirius/Mikoto pairing is that true?

Answer: Maybe…but I am for now keeping it as a crush that Tonks and Sirius have on the Shinobi and Kunoichi

Question Three: Will the action pick up soon?

Answer: Have patience I am trying to keep this story matched up with the canon Harry Potter plot as much as possible

Question Four: Mind if I ask What Is your definition of Flaming in story reviews?

Answer: Glad you asked a Flame to me are unconstructive troll like bashing of my story and my person by the reviewer I don't mind constructive criticism.

That's it for today on Questions and Answers! See you next time in chapter five! Oh and please keep the reviews coming both myself and the story need them!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Uchiha Girl

Legends

Conversation

'Using a Spell/Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING A SPELL'

_Thoughts/Documents Being Read/ Flashback Dialogue_

_Flashback Conversation_

'_Flashback Using a Spell'_

_FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

'_FLASHBACK SHOUTING A SPELL'_

(Side Notes/Start Flashback)

Arc One: The Order of the Phoenix redone

Chapter Five: Enter the Order of the Phoenix Part Two and Molly Weasleys analyses

Time: 7:44 PM

Date: Friday August 10th 1995

Location: Wizarding World-Great Britain-England-London-Islington-Grimmauld Place-Number 12-Entrance

As the cold wet group entered Number 12 they were of divided mood the curious Shinobi were glancing around the place begrudgingly impressed that they had kept it hidden in this fashion for so long. Suddenly the red headed figure of Mrs. Weasley arrived threw a door at the end of the hall they were standing in and she beamed upon seeing Harry though upon seeing the Shinobi she immediately tensed. What are they doing here Alastor? She said her eyes narrowed and demanding there with us Molly said the nervous Auror/Order member as he knew full of her formidable temper. I wanted to come with my boyfriend and Itachi here insisted on coming along and so did the rest of my family and Shisui San said Amane glaring at the woman (I'm not bashing Molly) whose attitude she was not liking.

_Did she just say boyfriend? Not good Ginny is going to be quite upset _thought Molly looking narrow eyed (not Molly bashing) at the "child" her thoughts echoing both Ron's and Hermione's earlier thoughts on the matter. She knew like them quite well of her present at the house daughters crush on the Boy-Who-Lived and knew that there was going to be trouble between the young Kunoichi and her daughter. Molly sighed as she looked at Sasuke she did already like the young boy whose innocence (yes you heard right) she found appealing though deeply surprising thus she smiled at him and you are? Said Molly. Sasuke Uchiha miss second in line to the Uchiha clan after Amane (he indicates Molly) and after Itachi (he indicates Itachi) said Sasuke with a certain politeness and friendliness in his voice

Why did Sasuke's correctly interpreted personality and traits surprise the witch you ask? Well like most of the more Light aligned Wizards and even the Dark wizards whom thought more highly of them she held strong views on the Shinobi of Japan. She had long like most of her fellow Light Wizards believed that Shinobi being mercenaries and completely unafraid for the most part to kill were cold and ruthless magic users. She again like most other Light Witches and Wizards thus as mentioned before thought them all Dark and she could never understand why Albus and some other Light Wizards respected them. But as she analyzed the raven haired boy she as mentioned earlier was genuinely surprised by the traits she sensed in them.

Besides if the recently made report on the matter were correct Harry had long without their knowledge which was now understandable as she had liked Sasuke (yes you are still hearing right) Uchiha well. But one thing troubled her she has sensed a great but well hidden sadness in him and figured that he had recently suffered a tragedy in his life that haunted him greatly. She than analyzed the tall "man" whom was a mutual confident and one of her closest friends of Tonks generation. She saw Tonks glancing at him with a blush on her face but didn't approve of her crush on this Itachi at all. Why? Well she could sense the qualities that she had long thought that all Shinobi possessed in his soul as she was a "normally" unbiased and very good analyzer of people.

What infuriated Molly the most was that he seemed to not at least acknowledge the crush Tonks had on him _why she likes him I don't know _thought the Weasley matriarch. She then turned her gaze to the young girl whom was like Itachi and every other present Shinobi was dressed in an incomplete suit of armor (again ANBU style). This Amane whom was also to her current displeasure Harry's girlfriend also like the rest of them carried an undoubtedly foreign style sword. She held herself like an adult twice her age and Molly could clearly see it in her annoyed eyes that she was ready to do anything to maintain her relationship with Harry though Molly was uncertain how sincere her love was for him.

But what she could see was that she had like Sasuke suffered a recent tragedy that had greatly affected her and she could see no father with them. She could also sense a certain willingness to kill though Molly was uncertain as to the reasons that when she did kill someone take thus. But Molly could also sense that she was likely loyal to her immediate family though Molly was uncertain as to how loyal she was to them or others. She did suspect that she was most likely a good person for their had to be a reason that Harry loved her enough to keep it hidden from everyone.

She had a very good guess as to why he had kept it a secret for so long and she did understand why that was so after all Harry she guessed was uncertain how the Wizarding World would take their relationship. She could sense like she did with Sasuke and especially Itachi her powerful magical energy which was shockingly the most powerful of the three. _For some strange reason their magic is strongest around her eyes I shall eventually look into that fact but I don't understand why even with Sasuke it has a Dark nature_ thought a troubled Molly Weasley. Molly Weasley had like the other order members been taught to sense a person's magical power and concentrations of Dark Magic by Albus Dumbledore himself.

Despite this she still like Sasuke but due to her protective nature didn't approve as she didn't know her enough to though not completely trust Amane and of course she flat out completely distrusted Itachi. Now she began to analyze the woman whom she suspected to be the based on the way she glared at her when she gave Amane and Itachi the distrustful look proud mother of the three younger Shinobi. She guessed the woman to be in her late forties to early fifties and could sense that despite her profession both herself and the woman if she was right about her personality that they could get along with each other. Why she guessed that you ask? Well Molly had guessed correctly that Mikoto whom she could also sense suffered likely the same tragedy as Amane and Sasuke she had a lot in common.

She didn't bother analyzing Shisui as she correctly guessed again based on his appearance alone that he was not related to the girlfriend of Harry Potter. She could also sense a lot of at least to her own beliefs though she was it should be noted due to Shisui's somewhat perverted ways. Though it should be noted luckily for that particular Uchiha she had no clue about that fact about him which he was lucky about giving how Molly would likely react to this fact about him. Molly Weasley walked up to Mikoto and held out her hand Molly Weasley pleased to meet you said Molly. Mikoto sensing that this woman had a lot in common with herself held out her hand and shook Molly's own hand Mikoto Uchiha current Matriarch of my household pleasure to meet you Molly San said Mikoto.

End of Chapter

Now for another session of Questions and Answers hurray!

Question One: Why for the part lack of Conflict between Molly and the Shinobi?

Answer: She in my opinion is a good enough analyzer of a person's character to see for the most part past the beliefs the British Wizarding World. As for her distrust of Amane and Itachi well Itachi has a for reasons related to the tragedy Molly though I have not mentioned "senses" that he suffered. This is in her mostly correct opinion a for the most part though she hasn't sensed the earlier mentioned tragedy fat he is a heartless bastard. Itachi is in this story more minus the loyalty he has towards his remaining family more like canon Sasuke in personality.

As for her feelings about Amane as you know Molly is as shown by her one of her canon conversations with Sirius about Harry quite protective of Harry whom she regards as an son. Hence her distrust is not born out of malice but rather of a overprotective mother syndrome nothing more nothing less. As for her opinion on Mikoto let us just say that she somehow senses for the "most part" a kindred spirit in her which is quite minus her Shinobi background correct. Her strong opinion on Sasuke has already been strongly established earlier during the story part of this chapter as has her opinion on Shisui which I don't want to get into too much details about.

Question Two: How will Ginny interact with Amane?

Answer: Wait and see but it is likely not going to be though not completely hostile the kind of interaction typically seen by Jealous girlfriends.

Question Three: How will the rest of the Order interact with the Uchiha's

Answer: Wait and Find out

Question Four: Will Dumbledore be good or bad in the story?

Answer: Ultimately good but he will have some moments of conflict with the Shinobi as they have different points of view "at least for now" on the usage of force which may or may not as just implied stay the same throughout the story.

Question Five: Will Itachi go evil?

Answer: The answer is that he will be dark but not evil and his nature may put him in conflict with the Wizarding World in general and the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Question Six: How will the rest of Hogwarts and in general the Wizarding World react to Harry's relationship?

Answer: Varies on the Witch and Wizard but in general there will be conflicting perspectives on their relationship.

Question Seven: Will Harry learn Shinobi magic?

Answer: Yes but later in the story

Question Eight: I find this story difficult to read can you give us a reason why that is?

Answer: First thing is that I have shown the legends already that should help you understand that for example this indicates what a character is saying during a conversation and this _either what a character is thinking or simple narrative style dialogue_. Plain dialogue that is not a characters words or thoughts is done without underlines, italics or bolds now to address the difficulty following the story. I have been unable to put (so that you can understand the story better) a lot of spacing due to how the document editor seems to work as it does not cooperate with me in this regard enough spacing in between some places to make it easier to read. This is not an excuse but a fact if you have problems understanding the story I do sincerely apologize for that fact.

That is the end of this session of Questions and Answers


	6. Annoncement

Announcement

I will not be able to work on this story for quite some time as I am going to be away in a internet dead zone for Christmas and perhaps up to 3 or more days more when after Christmas I go on the road to Florida. Those extra days may not count if I am staying in a internet friendly hotel in which case I may or may not have the ability depending upon if I want to go through the trouble of getting a password for my computer. Sorry about this I will be posting this on all my stories and will try to take this down once I get back into range of internet.

Just for reference I have not giving up on this story I have just suffered a serious Writers Block that may or may not go away soon for it is a bad one that is going to effect the story for quite some time


End file.
